Feathers and Snow
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Prompto's darkest secret is unearthed, and because of it, he's deemed a threat. A young man of short, platinum blonde hair and passionate blue eyes protects him, assuring him that he's loved, needed, wanted. Prompto/Ace, Prompto/Ace/Noctis friendship.


_The ether had become monolithic threads of broken beliefs, rendering it poisonous. Heavier than the Vermillion Bird's crest. Orders had been given and were meant to be followed, but defiant eyes clashed against primordial procedure. The ones around the defiant young man and the regime were slack-jawed, hearts racing, minds taking a step in a new direction, wondering where an unpredictable future would lead them next. None of them dared to speak._

 _Ace stood in front of Prompto, heart, body and mind in a protective stance against someone whose rule was absolute. Commandant Higato's eyes bore holes into the rebel's skull. The flames between them were enough to bring about Tempus Finis. "You don't know what you're up against," the Commandant snarled. "Protecting an MT?! The mere thought of keeping that thing safe is absurd! They're threats to the empire, our way of life!"_

 _"He's been anything but a threat," the student shot back, his voice just as wrathful as the commander's. Eyes darted back and forth between the two combatants, Prompto's frantic eyes included. "He's been nothing but our classmate, our friend! Apparently you're too blind to see anything in front of your damn face, much less the truth!"_

 _"You may as well be committing treason against the all-mighty," Akademia's commander roared, eyes flashing crimson. "That thing's a threat to us all! His kind are all ticking time bombs! Protecting it-"_

 _"He's not an 'it'! His name's Prompto!"_

It was on that day things changed. What was once established became strange. The satisfaction of accepting their world's methodology became questionable. And it was through that change bonds were tightened, secured as the fibers of their world were constantly exposed to the flames of war. Revolutions erupted once the journey inside of a magitek facility ended, casting Class Zero into a new realm of being. A new realm of thoughts and actions.

Class Zero's way of life was challenged the moment a handful of transfers were announced, Prompto Argentum being one of them. With their backgrounds initially enshrouded in secrecy, Akademia's scholars and students were stunned by the ones that seemed to hail from the stars, Professor Ignis Scientia and Prompto being of immense interest. Everyone fell over backwards to worship Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus' friend Ignis, as though Ignis could grant any one of the cadets their fondest wish at any time, and Prompto?

Prompto wasn't what the Commandant believed him to be.

His mind reeling over the commander's words, Ace set foot inside of Akademia's chocobo stables. Noctis, Professor Scientia and Gladiolus agreed to leave their chocobo in Ace's care, knowing a certain truth their Prompto would soon find out. Over the last couple of weeks, he and King's combat partner fell in love with their feathery battle companions, happily discovering their mutual love of chocobos. It was through those exchanges, and many others, Ace discovered what it meant to challenge established order. To stand against what was acceptable and to venture into the unknown. It was through Prompto's eyes, and the way he lit up around chocobo's, that he discovered the need to find his greatest self. Machina's relentless drive to protect Rem was finally understood.

Ace sheltered that same fiery, fearless drive to protect Prompto. And the Commandant only made that drive stronger.

Fortunately, none of the other students shared the commander's enthusiasm in getting rid of the filthy, unholy Magitek experiment. Deuce, Cater, Nine, and all of the others gave Ace the support he needed. Of course Noctis, Professor Scientia and mentor Gladiolus Amicitia were ready to burn the commander alive for even thinking of plucking a hair off of Prompto's head. The three of them, although unrelated by blood, were Prompto's brothers. Soulmates. Engaged in a bond unlike any other Class Zero had seen in the past. Sure Machina cared a great deal about Izana, his slain brother, but the three of their souls were married to each other. It was through the three of them Ace and his classmates discovered what it meant to not only be alive, but to cherish life. To embed every precious memory into their beings, instead of writing them off as expendable trinkets. As for Prompto himself, he-

Didn't deserve to be executed.

Ah. Thank the Crystals Prompto was sitting inside the stable. Ace took a deep breath, thanking every spirit in the sky for his friend's safety. The Commandant spared no punch in attacking the photographer, his violent speech resulting in the human-chocobo seeking solitude. Unfortunately, the energy surrounding Prompto wasn't the least bit peaceful. The chocobos were heavy-hearted, comforting their friend through nuzzles and whimpers. A small bundle of feathers and whimpers was in the Argentum's arms, cooing gentle messages of love.

Ace's worried light blue eyes glistened in the stable's dim lighting. "Glad you're all right," the card dealer began softly, speaking as though Prompto had become even more fragile than the Vermillion Bird Crystal. He approached the sitting photographer slowly, knowing the other could either shatter or fly away at any second. "I see you're playing with Bonbon," Ace chuckled, noting the bundle in Prompto's arms. "The poor little guy was afraid of everyone a few weeks ago. Look at him now. He's practically in love with you. Way to go."

Prompto spoke immediately after Ace, but not about chocobos. "I had a dream last night," he began, alerting Machina's friend, without facing him. "Kinda creepy, but, you know. Dreamt I was in the middle of nowhere. Dreamt it was quiet. Dark. And I think that's kinda where I need to be, y'know?"

Anger edged into Ace's voice, not at all directed at Prompto but at the Commandant. Before the commander's assault, the photographer was all smiles, warmth and sunshine. Now he wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about?"

Prompto still refused to face him, his voice monotone, eyes undeniably lifeless. "I need to be where I can't hurt anybody," he chuckled, the sound not at all cheerful. "It's like old man Higato said-I'm a ticking time bomb. I think it's time for me to call it quits. Not like you guys will remember me anyways, right?"

"No one could _ever_ forget you," Ace argued, his voice as sharp and fearless as Professor Scientia's blade. It was on that note he fell to his knees and pulled the other into an embrace, holding Prompto's heart against his, the bundle of feathers called Bonbon taking a quick leap out of the photographer's arms. "Ever since you've been here, things have been different," he went on, firm, determined to keep Prompto with him even if Suzaku himself ordered the photographer's surrender.

"We've been different. _I've_ been different. Because of you, I know what it's like to grow. I know how wonderful it is to explore new things. To _become_ new things. There's no way in Hell I could ever forget you. How could I when you've made me into a better person?"

Suzaku's breath, Prompto stared at him as though Ace had just offered him a chance at instantly becoming the Agito. "Don't pay any attention to what that bastard said back there," Machina's partner-in-arms ordered, shaking the other by the shoulders. The movements didn't feel at all cruel-they were urgent, fearful, and warm. The same could be said of Ace's light blue eyes.

"You _aren't_ a monster. There's no difference between you or me. You're just like the rest of us. Your brothers think so too. If you're going to talk about forgetting, then let's talk about how you need to forget every damn word that son of a bitch told you. If he even thinks of saying anything else to you, let me know, okay?"

The ensuing response was a shriek akin to a baby chocobo's. And it didn't come out of Bonbon, or any other chocobo inside of the stable. "Whaaaaat?! What're you gonna do?! You can't do anything to the Commandant, dude, you're gonna get in trouble!"

"Like I care," came the defiant snarl, set off by flashing blue eyes. The following smile rendered Ace breathless. Before he could even think of continuing his declaration of war against Akademia's Council, a handful of happy chirps and yellow feathers crashed onto both students. "See, I've got the perfect army to back me up," the cardwielder grinned, catching two bundles of chirping feathers. His smile broadened once a beaming, blushing Prompto caught another bundle of his own. "They're all with _you_ too," Ace assured him, ruffling one's head. "Can't go wrong with the Chocobo Crew!"

He laughed. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Prompto laughed. Out of sadness that never should have been, but forces much greater, much brighter than sadness compelled him to laugh. In a sea of golden feathers, and in the wake of a decision that could not have been undone, he laughed. Through those feathers Ace caught sight of renewed hope and love, a light that couldn't go out. "That's what I like to see," the cardwielder murmured to himself, eyes shining amidst a sea of golden feathers. Before he could voice more encouragement to a chuckling Prompto, a third voice waltzed into the crisp, early morning air. "You guys might wanna step outside for a bit," a familiar, laidback voice suggested. Still holding his bundle of feathers and cheeps, Ace looked at the one peeking from behind the stable door.

"Noctis?"

"For the eleventh time, it's 'Noct'," the familiar voice growled. Ace snickered, picturing the tally Noctis kept of how many times anyone called him by his full name. Prompto was eyeing him as well, face still radiant with a smile. Knowing Noctis had been right outside the stable the entire time, pretending to clean the entrance. "What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing much, just thought the two of you would like to see the snow. No big deal."

Still clutching their bundles of feathers close to heart, Ace and Prompto exchanged excited glances, then rose to their feet. It was mere moments before they found themselves witnessing the first signs of Winter, falling from the early morning sky as delicate white dreams. Noctis was only a few inches away from them, peering into the snow-kissed heavens with a small, roguish smile. "Pretty amazing, right?"

Ace turned to the photographer at his side, smile made of sunshine. "Yeah."

The three students were engaged in the season's first snowball fight thirty minutes later, chocobos cheering them on all the while. One of the students no longer feeling the need to end it, wanting to live, breath, dream and reach even more than before.

(CrimsonSpade: can't believe it snowed! hasn't snowed in a long time)  
(CrimsonSpade: have fun?)  
(Chocopuff: yep! gotta love snowball fights)  
(Chocopuff: thank you ace)  
(CrimsonSpade: don't mention it)  
(CrimsonSpade: noct's a pushover)  
(Chocopuff: not talking about the fight)  
(Chocopuff: thank you for being my friend)

 _(CrimsonSpade is typing.)_  
(CrimsonSpade: any time. you're my friend)  
(CrimsonSpade: prompto)  
(CrimsonSpade: if you forget me, just remember someone loved you and always will love you)  
 _(CrimsonSpade has signed off.)_


End file.
